The Monster Inside
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Spike is wide awake late at night concerned if he'll become more like other Dragons when he grows up.


_**The Monster Inside**_

Late at night the young beautiful purple unicorn with a dark purple mane with a pink stripe going through it Twilight Sparkle was fast asleep in her bed covered with a light blue blanket themed with stars, while Spike the young baby purple wingless dragon with green scales was out of bed standing over at the window looking over at the mountain he climbed, when he was overwhelmed by greed as a fully grown giant Dragon.

Spike turned around to look at Twilight sleeping happily in her bed which caused a small smile to pull across his face. She looked so peaceful and relaxed to be in the same room with one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. If not the most dangerous depending on one's opinion on Dragons. Well, not that dangerous yet, he is a baby dragon after all.

But Spike began to think of the not so bright future that may lie ahead of him and those around him.

"What if Dragon instinct takes over and I become a monster when I grow up?" Thought Spike in his own head. "What if I kill and eat my friends? What if all Dragons are truly monsters inside no matter what despite their upbringing?"

Images of horror filled Spike's mind as he imagined himself as a fully grown dragon again on a stormy night breathing fire setting Ponyville alight and seeing himself picking up his fleeing in terror friends, who cry begging for mercy in his hand before he devoured them.

Spike's eyes filled with tears imagining what his friends final words would be before he ate them.

"Nooooo, please Spike, don't kill me! I thought I was your friend?" Screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Snap out of it, you're not a monster! Shouted Twilight.

"Nooo, noooo, nooo, please, please spare me!" Said Fluttershy squealing in terror.

"I thought you were a good dragon! Shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Remember who you are Spike!" Shouted Applejack.

"Please Spikey Wikey nooooooooo! I thought you loved me?" Screamed Rarity.

Spike rubbed his right hand over his face to wipe some tears away.

"Maybe that's what I'll become? A brutal, mindless, savage monster. But hopefully it'll be a very long time before I become a fully grown dragon, so long maybe that I'll out live all my friends, thus won't suffer a terrible fate from me. Which leads me to another point, I'm going to become very lonely when I'm older, since I think Dragons live for thousands of years, unlike my friends. But maybe I won't become like other dragons, maybe I'll still be like what I am now just a lot bigger. Perhaps too big, which leads me to think even if I win Rarity over, I'll become way to big for her. Unless maybe there's some magic to reduce the size of my body. Then yeah, maybe things would work out, and if not I swear I'll find someway to access the multiverse to find a spell from another universe like ours to shrink me!"

But then once again the frightening images of himself becoming a monster killing his friends filled his mind again making tears run down his cheeks.

"What if no matter what, I still become a monster?" Thought Spike in his own head.

He imagined again being a fully grown Dragon rampaging through burning Ponyville stepping on fleeing Ponies and innocents alike, picking up the odd prey to eat, and soon the screams and voices of his friends returned begging for mercy in his head.

Spike who is now shaking went down on his knees crying silently into his hands.

Then suddenly there was the sound of hooves walking on wood.

"Spike, are you alright?" Said Twilight's voice sounding concerned.

"Leave me alone Twilight!" Shouted Spike as he turned around with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh Spike, what's wrong? Come here." Said Twilight softly gesturing to him to give her a hug.

Spike couldn't resist thus got up and ran towards Twilight to be embraced by her, allowing him to cry into her chest as she hugged him gently stroking his head.

Twilight just held shaking Spike in silence letting the poor baby dragon vent his emotions. After quite sometime Spike still teary eyed finally lifted his head to look up at Twilight smiling down at him.

"Tttt... ttttt... t-Twilight?" Said Spike timidly stuttering his words.

"Yes Spike, what's wrong?" Said Twilight softly.

"Will I become a monster like other dragons?"

"No Spike you won't."

"How do you know? What if I become a monster and kill everyone?"

"Do you see yourself as a monster? I for one don't."

"No... I don't see myself as a monster, but that doesn't mean I won't become one when I grow up."

"You'll grow slowly, thus you'll be able to remember who you are."

"That's just it, even if I don't become a monster, I'll still grow up to become a massive dragon, I don't want that."

"If you really don't want to become a giant dragon, I know a spell that can limit your growth to the size of a Pony."

"Really?" Said Spike with hope in his eyes. "That almost sounds way too convenient."

"Yes it's real, and I can cast it if you want now?"

Spike pulled a smile cheering up a little.

"Please, I don't see myself mixing with dragons."

Twilight's horn lit up making Spike's body sparkle for a few seconds.

"There you go, Spike. You'll mature and grow up technically, but you won't get any bigger than a Pony."

"Thanks Twilight. Now I will really have a chance with Rarity."

"I'm sure you will Spike, but keep your options open. You never know who could be the right one."

Spike thought over Twilight's advice in his head.

"Yeah, she's right. If I can't ever be together with Rarity, I'll try someone else. Maybe even Twilight?" Spike then spoke. "Thank you, Twilight. You're a real friend."

Twilight gave Spike a little squeeze.

"I sometimes think I'm not as good as a friend as I should be to you Spike."

"Don't say that, you're my best friend ever."

With his mind at ease Spike yawned realizing how tired he was, which in tern caused Twilight to yawn.

"I think us two should go back to bed."

"Agreed."

With that both Twilight and Spike went back to bed.

_**The End**_


End file.
